Brotherly Love
by Zane's Girlfriend
Summary: "What made you hold on?" Cole inquires. "A single thought. If I didn't experience the pain, losing all of you would be far worse than any pain imaginable. I was doing what was best for all of you." Rated K Plus for Ninjago Love Triangle. No Yaoi!


Brotherly Love

**A/N: Hello! This is a non-tragic one-shot for once. :)**

"Are you going to announce the news tonight?" Zane inquires, looking at his earth brother sympathetically.

Cole does not respond and merely dishes out the last bowl of chili for Jay. He sets it on the light brown countertop and sighs. "I suppose that it is inevitable at this point." Zane says nothing and simply waits for him to continue speaking, yet he doesn't for several minutes.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Zane asks in a soft voice, sensing no one is close by.

"Yes…and no." Cole leans on the counter with both hands trembling. "I don't want to and I do at the same moment. I want Jay and…and her to be happy, but I love her too."

Zane nods, not quite understanding the entire matter of a love like this. He loves Pixal and will do anything for her, yet giving her up to someone, let alone his own brother, is something he's never experienced.

The only thing Zane understands is love, and that it seems hard on his brother. He sets a comforting hand on the earth ninja's shoulder and turns him around. "I may posses the knowledge of such a matter, yet let me say this: do what you think is best. I will not take sides, brother."

"I don't know what to do, Zane. I don't know what's best for the three of us," Cole says, seeming quite lost and upset, though he puts on the false pretence of 'I'm okay'.

"You will make the right decision. You're the leader for a reason and I believe you will figure it out," Zane gives a small smile and embraces his brother, being the ninja in the group to understand suffering the most.

"I'm sorry about my complaining. You've been through a lot more than I," Cole hugs the ice ninja back.

"Coming back from the dead has nothing to do with it," Zane responds, letting him go and now placing a hand on each of his brother's shoulders. "Pain is pain, whether significant or insignificant, physical or emotional."

"Zane?" Cole's voice cracks a bit, "When you held on to the golden weapons, did it hurt?"

Without saying anything, the ice ninja nods, a pained look on his face at the recollection. "It hurt more than anything I've ever experienced."

"What made you hold on?"

"A single thought. If I didn't experience the pain, losing all of you would be far worse than any pain imaginable. I was doing what was best for all of you."

"I haven't even," Cole wipes a tear off his face, "I haven't even thanked you for saving us."

"No, do not thank me. It was my choice. You are a part of my family, and family will do anything for each other."

"Whatever the case, thank you."

Zane nods and begins leaving the kitchen. He halts and glances back, "Do you need a little more time? I could stall them a bit."

"Yes, please. Just five minutes," Cole says softly, smiling at his considerate brother.

"Alright, I'll do that," Zane leaves and ambles out the door toward the New Bounty deck, "Besides, they won't come in willingly for the chili." The earth ninja chuckles at that.

Cole walks to his shared room and shuts the newly polished, wooden door and leans his back against it. A beam of sunlight falls on his concerned face.

His eyes spot a little, Monarch butterfly that had slipped through a crack in the window. Its bright, orange and black wings flutter laboriously, alighting onto Jay's bunk with several graceful beats. It's a beautiful creature, perfectly designed. It's a pity that such an animal lives such a short period of time. Cole sighs, putting his head in his hands. _Maybe I should just do what's best and cherish my brothers…and sister._

Sister. The word is so familiar, yet so distant from his desire at the same moment, but Zane's words remind him of his purpose.

_ "__When you held on to the golden weapons, did it hurt?"_

_ "__It hurt more than anything I've ever experienced." _

_ "__What made you hold on?"_

_ "__A single thought. If I didn't experience the pain, losing all of you would be far worse than any pain imaginable. I was doing what was best for all of you."_

Cole stands up straight, and wipes his face clean of any moist residue. He turns, opens the door, and enters the hallway. He goes to the kitchen and sets the food out on the dining table; then yells, "Lunch is ready!"

The residents begin entering the dining room, somewhat reluctantly at the stench of Cole's chili. "Hey, Cole!" Kai slaps his brother on the back and playfully plops in his seat.

Zane gives the earth ninja a sympathetic expression and smiles a bit. "Thank you for cooking."

Everyone else gives the ice ninja a fierce look and they sit down. Jay walks in the room, his head down and his demeanor rather unusual. He's quiet for once. "Afternoon," he says softly and takes his seat, across from Nya. She seems downcast as well, and does not look him in the eye, but simply gazes at her unappetizing bowl.

"Okay, guys. I have something to tell all of you," Cole says, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He immediately whishes he had waited until after they ate.

Everyone in the room suddenly quits looking at their food and gives him their full attention. Silence. "Well?" Lloyd pries, "What is it?"

"Jay," Cole turns to him and the lighting ninja looks at the earth ninja, surprised. They haven't spoken to each other since Zane was revived and that was several months ago. "I'm sorry."

Gasps fill the room, and everything seems to tense up, especially the two rivals. Jay merely stares at Cole, his eyes wide.

"I shouldn't have pursued Nya without telling you, or being fair." He pauses, taking a few shaky breaths. "I'm…not going after her anymore."

Everyone except Zane is quite taken aback by Cole's announcement. "Will you…forgive me?"

Jay gets out of his seat, mouth agape, and walks up to the earth ninja. "No, I'm sorry for being so childish. I attacked you without asking whether or not the matter was true. Will you forgive _me_?"

Cole smiles. "Of course, buddy." Jay grins and they give each other a hug.

Kai gives a thumbs-up and Zane nods. _You did it Cole and Jay_, Zane thinks.

"Oh, yeah. Just to prank you guys, Zane made the food and I made it smell like it was mine," Cole says, letting go of Jay.

"Thank goodness!" Lloyd exclaims, "I was starving to death!"


End file.
